<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re so pretty, Mark Lee by Ggukiehub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279941">You’re so pretty, Mark Lee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggukiehub/pseuds/Ggukiehub'>Ggukiehub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Warming, Crying, Cumdump, Cute Mark Lee (NCT), Double Penetration, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, JOHNNY AND TEN NOT INCLUDED BC THEY ARE ALREADY MARRIED 😫🙌, Lingerie, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mark Lee/SuperM, Mark crying, My writing in bad :(, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Penetration, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), a bunch of smut :), mark dressing in cat ears and a cat tail plug ;)), mark lee has a vagina in one of the chapters:))), oneshots, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggukiehub/pseuds/Ggukiehub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah mark lee is talented, especially in getting people hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT) &amp; Everyone, Mark Lee (NCT) &amp; NCT Dream Ensemble, Mark Lee (NCT)/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book will include all members of NCT x Mark!!! I will start writing whenever I come up with ideas and this book will be filled with A LOT of smut so be ready for the ride!!             (superM members too) 😃✌🏾 <br/><br/>btw there is going to be slow updates since I’m always lazy :(</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jaemins treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaemin has fun with Mark while the rest of the dreamies went to the store</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the leader of NCT Dream was hard for mark. Especially, since he was also young when they pushed that position onto him, but being the leader wasn’t bad. <br/><br/></p>
<p>After all, that’s just meant he got more power over them or so he thought. In reality Mark was more like the fake maknae. He was always babied by the Dreamies.</p>
<p>I mean he never hated it he just wished they listened to him become sometimes they would fuck him in uncomfortable positions, places, and never listen to when he said it’s was to much. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Like right now. He was being fucked into the practice room floor while being forced to watch himself in the mirror. His mouth being hung open with drool slipping down his chin and the person doing this to him is nothing but Jaemin. </p>
<p>Mark was on his knees, stomach on the floor, hair being pulled to look up, and one of Jaemins hands on his waist. Was being fucked by one of your dongsaeng strange? Especially if a few other of your dongsaengs went to get drinks at store and you are coming back in 10 minutes?</p>
<p>”look at yourself,” scoffed Jaemin, pulling the olders hair to look at himself “such a fucking slut for my cock, huh, aren’t you mark?” <br/><br/></p>
<p>All Mark could do was stumble out a loud moan which earned him a loud and hard smack on his left cheek. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Use your fucking words, slut, or is my cock so good to the point you don’t know how to speak, huh?” Jaemin gripped harder on Marks pink locks earning him a sob</p>
<p>“Soo good need you deeper, nana...” gargled Mark, “can’t live without your cock in me.”  <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Good.” he fastened his pace making the older of the two scream in pleasure. “S-slow down, to fast-,” squealed Mark. Jaemin stopped thrusting earning him the loudest whine escape from the boy under him.</p>
<p>“Nana, move, please! Need you!” whinnied the pink haired boy trying to fuck himself on Jaemins cock like his life depended on it. While Jaemin on the other hand gripped the boys waist and sliding out letting go of Mark.</p>
<p>Mark tried to speak up, but his mouth hurt his dainty body falling to the floor on his side. He was glistening is sweat under the light. He felt completely numb like a rag doll. He hasn’t even came yet and his dick hurt. <br/><br/>“Markie, stop being a bitch and take what I give you alright?” demand Jaemin “I’m sorry it’s just hurts...” sobbed Mark </p>
<p>“Okay how about I fuck your thighs and touch your dick?” asked Jaemin “Yes Yes Yes” babbled the boy earning a smirk from the younger. </p>
<p>Jaemin turned the boy on his back, put his thighs together, and grabbed his ankles. Folding the boy, he slid his dick in the boys soft tanned thighs. Shaking moans escaping his mouth. <br/><br/></p>
<p>He loved the way Marks thighs sucked him in, disappearing. He couldn’t control himself he <em>needed</em> to cover his hyung in his cum. Wanted to see Mark covered in his semen. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“<em>Shit, </em>gonna cum.” </p>
<p>White covered all over Marks stomach and thighs, the younger breathing hard until he remembered his hyung was under him wanting to cum. He smirked while looking up to see that Mark was sobbing quietly. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Covered in sweat, tears, and cum. He looked like art in Jaemin’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Nana, need you..,” begged mark “need to cum..” </p>
<p>Jaemin removed his hands from Marks ankles seeing how wet he was, while he was staring at the older, he had spread his legs open showing his <em>pink </em>abused hole. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Covered in precum most of it dripping onto the floor or on his thighs. It was so mesmerizing. <br/><br/></p>
<p>All he did was stare at it, until Mark got his pointer finger and index finger stretching his hole. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mark smiled a bit “Need to be filled up here with your cum...” he sighed. <br/><br/></p>
<p>That was all he needed to say for Jaemin to slide his cock back inside Mark with a loud <em>squelch. </em></p>
<p>Not long after he entered him, he started to thrust. All the noises coming from Mark going straight to his dick. Even the sloppy noise made Mark feel some type of way. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Mark himself was babbling things; cum in me, so full, so good, need your seed, and much more. </p>
<p>The noises in the room could possibly make anyone cum in a matter of seconds. Marks whines, moans, and babbles while Jaemins grunts all filled the room. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Even the skin slapping could make people hard. </p>
<p>They were in a trance almost. The room also being filled with the smell of cum and a sweet smell from the lube.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Watermelon of course. It was a joke when Johnny had gifted Mark that on his 20 birthday he never thought he really needed it until all of NCT started to fuck around with each other. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Markie of course had started to put the lube in his bag wherever he went, knowing that it would come in handy. Of course it did. The members had strange kinks. Make didn’t care though in the end he was getting a good fuck out of it.</p>
<p>The first time he used it was with Donghyuck and he laughed at him. Laughed at how he had a fruit flavoured lube, but didn’t complain after eating Mark out saying “Your ass tasted great with this.” <br/><br/></p>
<p>After that, the members always bought the same flavoured lube just for Markie. Even having a closet filled with the thing. </p>
<p>“Feel good Mark? Does it feel good being stuffed up to the brim? Hmm?” growled Jaemin “Yes Yes Yes” was what mark slurred out.</p>
<p>Jaemin had almost not noticed the bulge in Marks stomach. A little bump that arose each time he thrusted in and disappeared. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Grabbing his hyungs hand, he kissed the palm, laying it on the stomach. Wanting him to feel how deep he is inside him. He watched what Mark would do.</p>
<p>The tiny boy moaned in response. </p>
<p>“So deep in me...” he gasped out. Earning him a chuckle “Yeah, could get you pregnant..” he leaned down placing his chest on Marks. Sucking on his honey skin. He could suck on anything under his collar bones so that they wouldn’t show. His favourite to learn his marks were on his inner thighs.</p>
<p>Likes showing that Mark was used by him.  </p>
<p>Thrusting in and out, Mark could feel his orgasm coming he could also tell that Jaemins was too. His thrust not having a rhythm and were getting sloppy. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“N-need to cummmm, nana!!” <br/>“Do it, baby.” <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After both had gotten cleaned up they layed on the practice room floor. Embracing each other in there warm arms.</p>
<p>(Marks arms around his neck while Jaemins was around his waist.)  </p>
<p>“Nana, I love you...” giggled out a blissed out Mark. “I love you too, Markie...” </p>
<p>Jaemin watched as Mark slowly closed his eyes   his pink hair falling over his eyes. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Jaemin closed his eyes until he was met with a  loud banging against the door. He sighed, about to get up until Mark got up first. Walking slowly to the door with a little limp.</p>
<p>He turned the knob and was tackled by Hyuck. “MARKK I MISSED YOU!!” he screamed out while slithering his hands around his waist. “Mmm missed you too..”</p>
<p>All the dreamies pilled in. Jeno making his way to Mark smacking his ass earning him a yelp. “Yah stopppp Mark and I just had sex!! He’s sensitive!” <br/><br/></p>
<p>“JAEMIN SHUT UP!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>”Mark, we should do a round in the bathroom.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry my writing is baddd :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>